1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having two metallic shells firmly fixed with each other.
2. Description of Related Arts
Universal Serial Bus (USB) interfaces are widely used in various electronic devices. In recent years, a micro USB interface is introduced to meet miniaturization requirement of electronic devices. Taiwan Utility Model No. M389967 discloses an electrical connector comprising an inner metallic shell, an insulative housing assembled to the metallic shell, and a plurality of terminals retained in the insulative housing. The insulative housing has a base portion and a tongue portion extending forwardly from the base portion. The tongue portion has a receiving space extending to the base portion. Each terminal has a contacting portion exposed in the receiving space. The electrical connector further has an outer metallic shell shielding the inner metallic shell. The outer metallic shell includes an upper shell having two opposite walls and a lower shell having a pair of plates formed on both sides. Each plate has a hole. Each wall of the upper shell has a bump engaging with the hole for stabile installation.
The electrical connector has three shells, which increases manufacture difficulty and assembling time.
An electrical connector having a pair of shells firmly fixed to each other is desired.